1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a short message service (SMS) in a mobile telecommunication system, and in particular, to a cell broadcasting service (CBS), which utilizes a short message service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telecommunication service providers provide an SMS to subscribers for transmission of short messages. A CBS as well as a point-to-point text service, that is, a bidirectional text service for exchanging short messages between terminals, can be provided by the SMS. CBS provides information related to daily life to terminals, in predetermined areas or in predetermined groups, such daily life information includes discounts for consumer products, stock quotes, weather, sports, currency rates and traffic status.
However, since a CBS message transmits a limited amount of broadcasting information, it is relatively impossible to provide a large amount of information or diverse pieces of information to mobile subscribers.